SubWorld/Law of the Commonwealth of Allied Planets
There are many legal precedents that and laws that bind the planets of the Commonwealth together in unification, as well as methods of trying people under said laws. However, much of the government and people in power are corrupt and tend to overlook certain laws, which tends to set an example for the rest of the Commonwealth. The Quorum of Twelve is tasked with deciding on, and altering the 'continuum wide policies and laws. However, each planet may conduct its proceedings to some extent, such as organise its own small laws and legalities, such as Drinking Age, or Legality of certain contraband. Illicit dealings, such as smuggling and the selling of contraband is deemed extremely illegal. Articles of Unification The Articles of Unification serve as the constitution of the Commonwealth of Allied Planets, and outlines the basic rights that the full citizens of the Commonwealth receive. However, much of the time, if the government, or president himself for that matter, want something done that its essential for the government to stay in power, they will disregard the Articles. Civil Liberties However, oppressive the Government is, they do not take much interest in what exactly their citizens do, so long as it is not high treason, and as a result citizens of the Commonwealth have relatively high civil liberties, with Freedom of Expression, Freedom of Choice and Freedom of Sexuality widely accepted. However, Freedom of Speech is somewhat limited to everything but foul mouthing the government. Religion does not dominate the scene of liberties like it did before the Great Rise, as many religions have been lost or have severely decreased in followers, freedom of sexuality, reproductive rights and stem cell research are all legal and accepted by the a large proportion of the populace. Rights The United Nations Declaration of Human Rights is still followed to some extent by the Commonwealth, as many of the basic human rights are still observed. The main rights that are observed, and protected by the Government, are 'Everyone has the right to life, All are Equal before the law and Everyone has the right to freedom of thought, conscience and religion.' However, some articles are not followed, allowing the commonwealth to illegally detain people, break into homes without warrants, and can use interrogational methods. Legal Precedents Asylum Recreational Drug Use Recreational drugs such as Opium are legal in the commonwealth. Opium is widely available through Opium Dens located across cities on the planets of the commonwealth. However, the legalisation of Opium in 2087 brought an end to the profitable smuggling of the drug across the worlds, and it removed the profit motive of the runners. Illegal Precedents Smuggling of Contraband Legal Proceedings Commonwealth law knows jury trials as well as tribunals, as the Articles of Unification guarantees the right to a trial in front a jury. However, the President may override this right in severe occasions. The prosecution and defense of the accused is conducted by attorneys and sometimes legal aides. In the Commonwealth, violations against civil and military law may be prosecuted by courts-martial. Presidential Provisions In the Commonwealth the President, or the acting President in the line of succession, may institute various emergency and secret provisions that may threaten the civil liberties of the people. Such provisions include martial law, which the state was in during the period from 2040 - 2056 following the Great Rise, and later martial law was issued on the colonised planet of Mars between 2074-2075 during the terraforming process as the ships that had landed on the planet were strife with crime. However, these provisions may be challenged by the Quorum at any time as per the Articles of Unification. Category:SubWorld 2070 Category:SubWorld Commonwealth of Allied Planets